destiny_of_ancient_kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Storyline - Destiny of Ancient Kingdoms
Story Background In the Beginning of time…gods and giants fought against each other for thousands of years, which lead to many great wars and lengthy battles breaking out. The tremendous powers used during the third Great War had rekindled a dark force known as the energy of chaos, which is the extreme force of destruction that was later used to end the fourth Great War. The eternal destruction created by the war and the extreme power of the energy of chaos had a profound impact on the world nearly wiping out all life as we know it. The energy of chaos destroyed everything in its path, including the first continent. The collision of the incredible powers used in the final battle then split the Earth into three identical continents from which the three different Kingdoms came into existence = The Kingdom of Dragon Background. ' ' The Kingdom of Dragon is located in a warm war-torn habitat. Nothing is good about the people of this Kingdom as they live to fight, kill and wage war with different worlds and kingdoms. All the other races and worlds live in fear of the Kingdom of Dragon as it was the strongest at this point in time. Humans only respected the Kingdom of Dragon, because they feared the Kingdom’s immense strength and thirst for blood. The attitudes of the rest of mankind became a lot tougher due to the deep respect that the people had for the draconic warriors and they soon became allies. The allies soon set out on a blood bath that massacred every animal and enemy in sight. Many lives were lost due to pride and greed. The battles fought between such hardened adversaries were extremely strenuous because both parties had mastered great powers and used different forces. The battles went on for weeks because the draconic warriors fought with incredible stamina and perseverance, which are two of the ancient disciplines that were taught to humanity by the Gods. The Draconic people could feel the power of the Dragon with them as they continued battling. Until one day… They had no energy to fight anymore and their bravery soon turned to despair as they looked back at the continent they had obliterated. The Draconic warriors could no longer find new rivals for them to challenge because no-one was willing to go into battle with them ever again. The warriors then realized how quickly the Kingdom of Dragon had become consumed by their blood-lust from the constant bloodshed. So, the Kingdom of Dragon decided to retreat in the end. The peace created by these few warriors was regrettably short-lived… The Kingdom of Dragon’s citizens had no desire to create peace, as their personalities just weren’t peaceable. An internal conflict soon formed in the hearts of mankind and the hostility among neighbors who took sides with each other began to escalate. There was constant friction and controversy between the citizens and their leaders as many of them wanted justice for their lost loved ones. People then began secluding themselves, which soon caused two separate communities to form within the Kingdom of Dragon. During that period of time, The leaders of the Kingdom of Dragon realized that the end of the Kingdom of Dragon was imminent if they did not end the constant hostility between each other, so the soldiers and citizens established an alliance with each other and decided to discover the New World together. The alliance later came across the people of the Kingdom of Nature and the Kingdom of Magic. Their blood began to boil with envy when they realized how much strength these two Kingdoms had. The Draconic people had never bowed down to any other Kingdom previously and they weren’t about to start now. The jealousy filled their draconic veins, so they decided to declare war on the Kingdom of Nature. A war like no other had only just begun… NOTE: Kingdom of Dragon’s flag is red symbolizing hatred, anger, and death. The dragon represents the supreme power of the Kingdom. = The Kingdom of Magic Background. ' ' The Kingdom of Magic is the most secretive about their way of life. The citizens of this kingdom have the mystical power of magic that they are known to use in combat and every-day life. They have the utmost pride in the arcane forces they have mastered. The citizens of this kingdom didn’t really care who or what you were in the early days of this kingdom’s development because all the residents understood the power of magic. They searched for answers to all the mysteries of magic and used their mastery of the magical forces that are present to make their unbelievable power known to all who reside in the kingdom. However, the peacefulness of the Kingdom of Magic was short lived when they discovered giants hidden in the vast forgotten expanses of the beginning of time by practicing forbidden ancient magic. The legend of Giants mentions that the giants were conceived by the gods and later went on to fight with their creators, but humans had not seen any proof of the existence of giants in the centuries since then. Until... Kingdom of Magic scholars researched the fabric of time and space. They discovered that giants actually did exist, so the magicians temporarily patched the hole they had created in the fabric of time and space with a magic seal as a rush effort to protect the New World from being enslaved once again, but their efforts were futile as the giants had stronger magic that they used to break the seal and they reappeared in the world once more. The giants threatened to enslave humanity once more, and the Kingdom of Magic was left defenseless at the time which made the situation much worse. The residents of the Kingdom of Magic had to use all their power to the best of their abilities to defend the kingdom they had built. Unfortunately, they were no match for the incredible power that the giants possessed, so they took all their magic with them into the world to search for other kingdoms that could help them after years of being enslaved by the giants. The explorers later came into contact with residents of the Kingdom of Dragon and the Kingdom of Nature. Both of these kingdoms promised to help the Kingdom of magic defeat the giants if the Kingdom of Magic could train magicians for their Kingdoms. The Kingdom of Magic’s highly trained magicians could then form an exterior barrier to reinforce space once again so that the Giants can never enslave humanity ever again. All Three Kingdoms gathered their power together to help the Kingdom of Magic fix the rip in the fabric of space and time. Keeping the giants out for eternity. NOTE: The Kingdom of Magic has a blue star on their flag that is symbolic of magic and mystery. Their magic comes from ancient arcane forces that are unknown to the rest of the New World. The Kingdom of Nature Background. The people of this kingdom relied on nature’s generosity to survive and this kingdom’s people had the opportunity to travel regions filled with peace and tranquility. All residents of the Kingdom of Nature have a deep appreciation for the natural environment they live in. Two tribes formed an alliance with each other in the earlier days of this kingdom's development, as both Elves and Humans had the World of Trees to thank for their survival. The World of Trees gives all of nature the power to thrive, but guarding such great power is a lot of responsibility. The humans of the Kingdom of Nature created strong warriors called the Soldiers of Nature with the sole purpose of spending an eternity guarding the World of Trees and the life-giving power it bestows upon the world. Different species of monsters were developed over the years spent protecting the World of Trees that were neither Human nor Elf and they were quite different from normal animals, because they weren’t blessed with a life force. These new monsters were far beyond the expectations of the people, as they had a very strange appearance and did not fit in with the ancient Lord's standards or the natural environment of the World of trees. These creatures then decided to look for another land to call home after being rejected by their community, so they entered through portals to other continents. The Soldiers of Nature did this with the hope of discovering new skills to gain recognition from the Kingdom of Nature. The Soldiers of Nature discovered different Kingdoms while exploring the New World. The first kingdom they found was the Kingdom of Dragon. The adventurers met with dragons in the Kingdom of Dragon and learned their long-lost dialect, which was a skill that made the residents of the Kingdom of Dragon deeply envious. Their thirst for knowledge became unquenchable after learning to become friends with dragons, so they decided to study the energy field between the two worlds, which is the life force that the World of Trees needed to grow stronger and thrive. The Kingdom of Nature then had powers that were deeply coveted by other worlds and kingdoms. The other kingdoms sought to assemble all their forces to acquire the amazing power that the World of Trees possessed for themselves. The Kingdom of Nature needs all of the strength they have to protect such amazing power from the hungry eyes of the other kingdoms. NOTE: The Kingdom of Nature uses natural colors on their flag – Mostly green symbolizing life, freedom, and peace.